


Writing Assessment- Juliet’s Story

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Romeo And Juliet Work [1]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen, References to Suicide, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romeo and Juliet wrien work for assesment, Juliets point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing Assessment- Juliet’s Story

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago for a writeing assesment at school, maybe you guys will like it, comments are great, thanks.

I pressed the thin blade down on to my smooth, pale skin. The old silver blade cut deep.

Good; I thought.

I could still hear the bath filling with, icy cold water. I sat and pressed the cold jewelled handle of the blade in to my other hand. And pressed, down on my pale skin again. It only stung lightly as a river of scarlet dripped off my hand, on the white marble floor. The bath was full now so I turned the handles off, smearing blood on to the grand design as I did. And then I grabbed the side of the bath and got in, still wearing the clothes I changed in to after the big fight.. And I sat, blood was all over the floor, hand prints were on the side of the bath and on the wall by the taps that I had left as I leaned over. I put my arms under the water.  
The pins and needles started in my hands, and worked the way up my arms. Then I closed my eyes and remembered the final push.

‘I wonder if they will miss me?’. I wondered, to my self, as the darkness swallowed me.

**************

Maddy, my little sister, ran in to my bedroom. The big wooden door hit the wall with a crash waking me. She ran over to the window, and opened my heavy curtains.

“Come on!” She yelled, “You’ve got to get up! Mum’s coming up to tell you the big news!”

I sat up in my bed, eyes wide with surprise. “Mum never comes home at the weekends!” I said my voice embarrassingly high, making me glad that it was only Maddy in the room with me.  
“Well she has this weekend and she wants to talk to you!” Maddy replied, her face illuminated by the sun. As if on queue, my mother’s voice could be heard from the stairs yelling at Tybolt for getting in to another fight, with someone from school. She breezed in to the room, with Tybolt following close behind. Her, bright red, high heeled shoes tapping the floor rhythmically as she walked. She had a tight red t-shirt and black jeans. 

She walked over to the edge of my bed, running her perfectly manicured hands through her, blond, hair. While Tybolt shuffled, past my bedroom door, giving me a murderous look.

“I know that you probably had plans for this weekend,” She began looking at me in the eyes. When I opened my mouth to respond she cut me off and continued to speak, (even if I did not want her to.) Her voice, flat and unusually lifeless. “But your father… and I have something to tell you about.” 

She looked at me, her expression anxious and watching, my reaction. Then my room seemed to get darker, as a figure loomed in the doorway, the light blocked. He took a, huge, step in to my bedroom. He looked like a, perfect, business man. His grey suite, ironed perfectly. Along with his perfect, glittery shoes, only lightly tapping the floor as he took another step, towards his wife.

I was suddenly very nervous. My heart beating so fast I almost did not hear, what my father said. His whispery voice, softer than what I remember, turning to my mother. “Have you told her our… good news?” 

“No my love.” Mum replied, nervously. She walked over to him, reluctantly. “I though that you would want to tell her, as it was your amazing idea to begin with.” 

“Yes it was quite a brilliant idea wasn’t it?” 

“What was?” I asked suspiciously as, I remembered the anger that they showed the other week, when I told then about the new school kicking me out.  
At least he’s not purple; I thought as I looked at my father remembering.  
“We know where we are going to send you to school now!” My mother exclaimed, a fake smile no her face.

“We are going to send you too…” my father began and then we were all shouting as my father slapped me and my mother screamed. Then I was shouting too. Maddy, had slipped out of the room and gone downstairs, leaving me like a, dear to the lions.  
The shouting, the threats and the beatings continued. 

That night I made my decision; I went in to my privet bathroom, closed the door and turned on the cold tap, smooth icy water came out of the tap splashing my t shirt and jeans. I took off my trainers and socks and sat on the seat in the corner. in the bat. Taking an old medieval dagger off the wall in the hall and locked the door.


End file.
